


Mommy Milkers and Pillow Forts

by mikann__Kinniee



Category: Nagito x Hajime - Fandom, Orangejuice - Fandom, Pillowfort - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, komahina - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pillowfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikann__Kinniee/pseuds/mikann__Kinniee
Summary: Nagito and Hajimes mommy milkers.....Thats it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Mommy Milkers and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was written on sempaioftrash and dollusion.x live on instagram, and do i regret this desision? No, not at all so enjoy this.

“I GOT THE D” as Hajime chugs his Sunny D. Nagito zones out fantasising hopefully about hajimes di- Hajimes OJ. Yes Hajime has a OJ addiction and mommy milkers, what's so bad about that? As Nagito says, Hajimes Mommy Milkers are very hopeful. They agreed to build a pillow fort.. But where? Hajime had the brilliant idea to build it in the Teru Terus room, since he was always in the others' rooms. Why not just do it in his room, teach him a lesson after he walked in on komahina seggs….

Nagito POV  
“Hope is always the answer, hope. It's a magical thing that can even cure-” I rambled on about hope for another good hour. We always build pillow forts cause this bitch named Teru Teru always went in my room when we were having seggs. Even with Hajimes extra tie on the door handle like it was collage. The other tie stays on during seggs, fun fact also the hopeful zipper shoes stay on too. The zipper shoes give hope and also because I don’t know how to tie my shoe. So the pillow fort was made and some uh- stuff happens in said pillow fort.. And now Hajime was getting drunk on orange juice. Very bad of an influence on our child kokichi. 

Hajime POV  
I've had about 3 bottles of my D, the Sunny D of course:). I was now in Nagito’s jacket drinking too much orange juice. Nagito was just zoning out on the Soccer mom mommy milkers. The mommy milkers are hopeful. I'm the mother of kokichi and Nagito is the cool dad. I do not know why Nagito was obsessed with pillow forts but he was. He probably has told me when he was rambling about hope but when he does that I just zone out. Usually it is just rambling about how despair is bad and hope is the most powerful thing, but sometimes he talks about more. He is out of his daze and he is now talking about a hopeful bunny suit for valentines day. I do not question it anymore. “ The bunny suit with mommy milkers”. He is losing it and I gave up a long time ago. Yes I do have bunny suit in my closet and its gay so what. 

Nagito POV  
Hajime is so sex. He is so hopeful and amazing and seggsy. As I was dazing I got a thought about valentines day. Yes I knew Hajime will disapprove of said idea but its gay so what. He can not take anymore D, his sunny D is out now. All the sudden Teru Teru bust in. Oh shit here we go again :). -time skip- 

We are back in my room where our son kokichi is drinking the D. Hajime forces our child to only like Orange juice and if he drinks anything else no more drinks. So Hajime goes and Pees because he is drunk on Sunny D, such a bad influence. Even the Mommy milkers do not make up for the addiction he has. We need to put him on my strange addiction but sadly they won't take us. Also yes, I have a boat kink, so what. At least I don't simp for a Orange juice bottle like my husband does. 

Hajime POV  
As im pissing I hear Nagito playing WAD (wet ass despair). I do not get shocked anymore, but he is going insane. I'm pissed because Nagito said I give off Mommy milker vibes. I chug OJ in anger. I do not accept that I'm the mother. The Mommy milkers are getting me pissed off. 

Im so sorry for this I can not write at a l l.


End file.
